


Study Date

by bunkiss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Study Date, and it was rushed, so I wrote it, so its kinda blah pls, this was a prompt sent to meon tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkiss/pseuds/bunkiss
Summary: "Marinette, you promised Chat you two would patrol together tonight! It’s not fair to ditch him when you’re the one being irresponsible and decided not to study until the last minute!”Tikki made a solid point. However, Marinette’s inability to understand the basics of algebraic equations told her that the best idea would be to skip out on patrol and focus on her big test tomorrow.How much would Paris miss her for one measly night?But of course, her conscious (better known as Tikki) had gotten the best of her.“You’re right Tikki…” She sighed, her head hitting her desk in defeat. “I always am!”She glanced at the clock. 9:41pm.“Alright. Time for the shortest patrol ever. Tikki, spots on!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> rosebadwolf1000 on tumblr asked for this prompt:
> 
> A LATE NIGHT PATROL TURNS INTO LATE NIGHT "I HAVE 2 TESTS TOMMOROW AND IM GOING TO FAIL ONE BECAUSE I KNOW NOTHING" AKA "I KNOW THE ONE YOU DONT KNOW LETS TRY AND SALVAGE OUR GRADES"
> 
> Here it is in it's rushed glory.

“Marinette, you promised Chat you two would patrol together tonight! It’s not fair to ditch him when you’re the one being irresponsible and decided not to study until the last minute!” Tikki made a solid point. However, Marinette’s inability to understand the basics of algebraic equations told her that the best idea would be to skip out on patrol and focus on her big test tomorrow.

 _How much would Paris miss her for one measly night?_ But of course, her conscious (better known as Tikki) had gotten the best of her. “You’re right Tikki…” She sighed, her head hitting her desk in defeat. “I always am!” She glanced at the clock. 9:41pm. 

“Alright. Time for the shortest patrol ever. Tikki, spots on!”

“Ladybug’s gunna kill me,” Adrien flopped on his bed dejectedly.

 “You’re not gunna miss out on patrolling with the love of your life so you can get a good grade on a science test are ya?” Plagg downed an entire chunk of cheese in one satisfying gulp. Adrien sat up and stared at the small Kwami with a confused stare.

 “I guess I’m not,” he closed his science textbook, pushing it further on his desk. Further from him, further from thought. “That’s the Adrien I know!” Plagg snickered. “You’re bad habits are going to get me in serious trouble one day. Plagg, claws out!”

Ladybug had arrived at their meeting place at precisely 9:56pm. She had decided that she would explain to Chat that she had a school emergency and that she had to be very quick about this patrol; the sake of her grades depended on this awful test. She planned on returning home at 11pm. Sharp.

“Why hello, Milady. You’re looking as lovely as ever,” Chat bowed, reaching out for Ladybug’s hand. “Of course, minou. I knew we would be seeing each other, so I figured I should look my absolute best,” she offered him her hand, and he kissed it delicately.

 “Chat, I’ve got some bad news… I really need this patrol to be our shortest one yet,” 

Ladybug’s eyebrows furrowed.

 “I have a couple of huge tests tomorrow, and I’m afraid I have no idea what algebra actually is.” 

“I’m afraid I know all too well the feeling,” he sat down on the edge of the building, legs flung over the side. “I have an important algebra test and a science test tomorrow,” 

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “Me too… I’m relatively good at science, but I just… I don’t understand algebra,” She sat down next to Chat, leaning her back against his shoulder. 

“What if we help each other out? I’m actually quite the Einstein when it comes to algebra-” Ladybug jolted up without warning, frightening Chat and almost pushing him off the building.

“Buginette, what was THAT for?!” He held his hand to his heart, melodramatically looking at Ladybug with eyes that said ‘I literally just almost died’. “ARE WE IN THE SAME CLASS?!” She yelped. Chat’s heart completely stopped. The world stopped turning. The cogs in each of their brains were completely halted. 

Chat’s eyes grew wide. _No way was the love of his life so close. No way was the bug of his dreams in the same class as he was._

Ladybug composed herself. “CHAT TEACH ME ALGEBRA! I’ll teach you science in return… and we can finish this patrol up really quick,” 

He was practically swooning. _A study date? With Ladybug? A girl that could be in the very same class he was in?!_ He wasn’t quite sure if he could teach algebra to her - he probably couldn’t even form a coherent thought at all that wasn’t about Ladybug being in the same class as him.

“Y-yeah… are we not going to talk about the fact that we could be in the same class as each other?” He scratched his head nervously. 

“Not yet. I think our first priorities need to be these tests,” he nodded. 

“Quick patrol, then we’re on for a study date, correct?” He leaned closer to her face. 

“You’re totally on, Einstein,” she responded with a smirk. 

* * *

Marinette was not quite sure how she managed to accomplish so much in one night, but, thanks to Chat Noir, she had made a barely passing grade on her algebra exam. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned towards Alya, who had been talking to Nino. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how he did it, but the dude was terrible at science two days ago, how’d he do better than me?!” Nino shook his head. 

“Dude’s way too good at WAY too many things, man..” Alya chuckled, patting Nino on the back.

Adrien turned to Marinette. “How’d you do Marinette?” He asked, a smile placed gently on his face. 

“I-uh, well, I did well on science! Turns out algebra isn’t for me, aha..” She smiled, feeling as if her bad algebra marks would make Adrien think less of her. 

“I’m not great at science… I had some really good studying last night and managed to last minute cram…”

 His bugaboo was a lot better at science than she gave herself credit for. She completely taught him everything in simple terms and made it super easy to understand. 

“I.. uh.. managed I guess..” Marinette glanced at her paper that showed only passing marks. 

_Damn cat can’t teach at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me with more prompts on tumblr I don't bite (marinettenoir)


End file.
